Love & HatePure opposites
by iLLiCiT
Summary: InuYasha caught yet again with Kikyou. Kagome lets out all her emotions with were strong enough to turn into the unthinkable. LEMONS, LEMONS, AND LEMONS in later chapters. K(IY), N(K), S(M).
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1 Betrayal

Kagome was sitting in her desk, anxious for the bell to ring. "Come on, come on....." '_RING'_ Kagome put on a sparkling smile as she weaved through the hoard of students. She couldn't wait to get home and go to the Feudal Era. It has been almost a week of separation from her best friend, little kitsune, lecherous monk, and her secret love.

For what seemed like eternity, Kagome packed and unpacked and packed again making sure she had all her necessities for the whole 3 months she was to spend with the group.

"Chocolate and crayons for Shippo, check, Perfume for Kaede, check, Silk for Sango, check, Picture of Brittany Spears for Miroku, check, everything is here and accounted for!" Kagome squealed with joy as she said a short but sweet goodbye to her family and ran to the well house.

Kagome jumped into the well and felt the soothing light engulf her. 'This feels so good' she thought to herself, forming a smug smile on her face. When she reached the Feudal Era, she took a minute to savor the clean air and the cooling breeze before rushing to Kaede's house.

Everyone greeted her warmly as she stepped into the hut which Kaede kept tidy. As Kagome handed the gifts around the hut, she felt like something was missing.

"Sango, where is InuYasha?"

"Oh, he just went for a brisk walk in the woods!" Sango said, covering up her lie with a pure innocent look upon her face. "Sango, my dearest, there is no need to lie to Kagome! She should know the fact that he is in the woods ejackula...."

'WHACK' "HENTAI!" Sango screamed as an unconscious Miroku fell on the floor.

"I'm going to go find InuYasha Sango, take care of Miroku. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Kagome heaved a sigh knowing exactly what InuYasha was doing.

INUYASHA

"Damn it all to Hell and back!" InuYasha screamed as he swung his might sword at the giant serpent demon. InuYasha smiled as he heard the last hack from the Demon and sheathed Tetsuaiga. He caught the scent of clay and ashes. "Kikyou, it's safe now, you can come out. I know you are hiding" InuYasha said as Kikyou ran out from behind the bush and held InuYasha in an embrace.

InuYasha had to grab all the courage he had to do this to his long, lost love. '_I need to do this, for Kagome and for me.' _InuYasha repeated in his head ad Kikyou stood on her toes to kiss InuYasha. She knew he was hesitant of kissing her tonight but she couldn't figure out why. She gave up on the kiss and asked him if he made a decision. "Kikyou, I..." InuYasha was cut short as he felt cold lips touch his.

KAGOME

Kagome fell to her knees as the tears started to fall freely. '_How could have he done this to me? He promised me he wouldn't see Kikyou unless he had told me. InuYasha, why did you lie to me? Why? WHY?' _Anger, frustration, Agony, sadness, love, and hate filled her head all at the same time. She was so confused at his actins. How could he lie to her after all she had sacrificed for him?

"NO!" Kagome screamed, not caring if they had heard her or not. She started to run, well aware she was changing into the unthinkable...


	2. At Last

**Hai! Juss a short preview of last chappie!**

**She started to run, well aware that she was changing into the unthinkable...**

Chapter 2 At Last

Once Kagome reached the hut Kaede reserved for Kagome, she took in everything that had just happened. She ran with super-human speed to her favorite river and stared at her astonishing reflection.

She still had her chocolate brown eyes but now they had gold streaks that glinted in the moonlight. Her hair was down to her butt and darker if possible with hints of silver streaks everywhere. The shape and form of her body was now more curvaceous then ever. Her skin was even more perfect, soft, and supple. Her nails were now claws and her ears were gone and replaced with cute, fuzzy, black doggy ears that resembled InuYasha's.

She couldn't believe this stunning appearance in the water. '_Is that really me?'_ Kagome questioned her head as she touched and slapped and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This was the new her. Kagome Higurashi the Inu-Hanyou. She directed her attention to her surroundings and her new and improved sense of smell. She was sure she could smell as far away as InuYasha.

A sudden desire hit her and she stumbled backwards from the mental attack on her brain. Her body took over as she followed her instincts as she climbed and soared tree to tree. She let out a laugh, forgetting anything that happened the whole day. She loved the sensation of soaring as graceful as a bird. She suddenly fell to the ground and took in the scent approaching her quickly. "InuYasha" she said, suddenly remembering the incident a little while ago.

INUYASHA

InuYasha ran at record-breaking speed following Kagome's scent. He could've sworn her scent of Jasmine and Lilies suddenly gotten stronger. He jumped tree to tree, bush to bush, until he tripped over a rock from carelessness of where he was going. '_DAMN THIS ROCK TO ALL THE SEVEN HELLS!' _ He screamed as he suddenly forgot what he was doing and directed his full attention to the wondrous sight displayed in from of him.

"K...Kagome???"

Kagome turned around from the scent of forest and arousal. She watched as InuYasha took her in. The scent of arousal hit her nose again; hard.

"What do you want InuYasha? Kikyou went that way. Don't waste your time on me. I'm only second best. I have always been."

"That's not true Kagome. I really..."

"Don't waste your breath InuYasha," Kagome felt tears fall," Ever since I first met you I knew I loved you truly and deeply. Then, I found out your heart belonged to someone else. After numerous times Kikyou tried to kill me, it seemed as if you didn't care so I figured out what I have always been to you; jewel shard detector, nothing more, nothing less. All my emotions caught up with me today after seeing that heart-breaking site I always see and now look."

InuYasha was shocked at what was just said.

'_She loves me? She....loves me.' _

"I went to Kikyou tonight to tell her my decision. I have decided to stay with you and the group. You are the one who taught me how to love and trust again. And I....I love you."


End file.
